116989-pvp-event-on-a-pve-server-yes-it-happened
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey, remember we're all supporting the same game here. I love seeing events come together and the folks on the twitch stream looked to be having an absolute blast. Stuff like this builds the community and I whole-heartedly welcome it. Especially seeing PVE folks experiment with PVP as it's usually looked down upon in this game, so I hope people really embrace this stuff all over. | |} ---- This was a celebration to welcome the PvPers to Jabbit who transferred over from Luminai as their server was dying. So, just to clarify these guys are pvpers and jumped off the practise mat without any issues. | |} ---- You're right. Player-driven events like this are awesome and should be supported, which I do. I even participated in something similar very recently on Warhound. It just makes me chuckle when the PvE servers like to pretend they have PvP. More power to the organizer(s), I'm glad your event was successful. Now come PvP for real. :) | |} ---- You're from the US and have no idea what's been going on here on the EU do you? There was a mass exodus from Luminai to Jabbit for more opportunities of elder game. So they did and do pvp for real. It just happens it's now on a PvE realm. And hopefully events like this will encourage more pvpers to flag permanently. I won't personally as I'm a carebear, but will flag for events like this :) | |} ---- The reason why it's in poor state is because they jumped. It really doesn't help hearing that some guilds on a pve server would love to ruin our warplot event by queueing and preventing us from fighting each other, or the fact that potatoes got mocked for staying. So it's nice that you're organizing events, but I can't exactly hold EU pve server in high regard. | |} ---- I'm sorry you're stuck on Luminai and I feel for you. But Jabbit has become a bustling, welcoming community full of people from all over the EU who just want to have fun. :) | |} ---- I have nothing to do with those guilds. I only wanted PvPers to feel welcome :( | |} ---- I don't feel stuck, as we actually got a chance to develop very nice relations between all remaining guilds and we have quite huge french community in comparison. I am still frustrated because of the panic mass migration though as that was completely not necessary and even more frustrated when some guilds from pve server are now specifically being cupcakes and are targetting our events and insulting those that chose to stay. | |} ---- That sucks man, but I hear ya. On my Battle for Farside highlight video it was disliked like 10 times within seconds upon posting it here before I disabled the option. Really you just gotta push through it and don't let pricks get the better of ya. I have a potential similar situation with Warplots coming up and we're working on a solution as we speak. There needs to be a direct challenging system in the game, even if it had a hit on rating. | |} ---- ---- Aye indeed. :( Anyways, yea I'll be organizing more pvp events as I've made quite a lot of friends today :D And Venus Rising will be sorting out a Warplot as we've been hoarding boss tokens for ages now ^_^ | |} ---- This.. was about to write it myself, but then I just decided to pass. But what I didnt notice is someone already made it ^^ | |} ---- ---- Take your bitterness here. There's a whole thread for that. This was a positive event set up to make pvpers feel welcome. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if they opened duel transfers if people would actually prefer staying on Jabbit- cause at least they've got a haven from judgemental players such as yourself. I don't blame them for hopping over here at all. And let me be clear I only planned this event when I saw a lot of the transferred members sad and/or angry about their guilds following the others here. I never said come over here, we have cookies. I only tried making the best of a situation, and you guys should as well. But negativity like yours here will only bring your community further down. Why let Jabbit pvpers affect your game play at all? Leave your bitterness behind, trust me you'll feel better for it. | |} ---- It's a joke ? You must be confused with someone else oO I've never spoken to you so why are you so angry ? I never say that so stop lying. It's not my problem if you stayed on Luminai, i don't really care. So stay on your server, stop QQ and play for fun. | |} ---- ---- I think the turn out was great for the time of day and the type of event :) At first I had the thought to call it, but the Exiles came back with reinforcements and we continued for another 45 minutes :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----